


Fate/Project Omega

by Sesquiplebe



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Holy Grail, Holy Grail War (Fate)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesquiplebe/pseuds/Sesquiplebe
Summary: Decise di combattere l'odio con l'odio bruciando ciò che gli era rimasto.«C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo.Puzza di marcio, come la fossa comune dei cadaveri di guerra.»»I disegni appartengono ai rispettivi artisti. Gli edit sono miei invece«»Storia principalmente con Oc di Master«





	1. Fate (Prologo)

  
"Sta piovendo a dirotto.  
So di non poter avere altre scelte. So di aver commesso un grosso peccato decidendo di seguire questa strada.  
Tuttavia il fato non è stato gentile con me, ed io non ho voluto accettarlo.  
Ti chiedo scusa.  
Vi chiedo scusa.  
Ma io non vincerò per voi, per i vostri sporchi effimeri desideri a cui tutti voi siete morbosamente attaccati.  
Ho seguito le vostre leggi da subito quando il fato ha voluto tirarmi dentro come vittima sacrificale per esaudire egoiste passioni pur sapendo che per voi non ero altro che un misero essere vivente destinato a "fini migliori".  
Così chiamavate quegli obbrobri.  
"Fini migliori".  
Ho vissuto il terrore della morte fin dalla mia nascita. Siete così ossessionati dall'ordine da aver dato alla luce a un essere con una data di morte prestabilita?  
Così malefici?  
Così insensibili?  
Non vi capisco.  
E non credo vi capirò mai.  
Non posso fermarvi, ma farò in modo che le mie azioni vi facciano cadere almeno una volta.  
Farò in modo che possiate pagare per il male che avete fatto.  
  
A mai più,  
Lucrezia."

L'uomo lesse quelle dannate righe, lentamente, mentre sollevava il foglio dalla scrivania. Immaginava che avrebbe fatto una tale fine. Come biasimarla, del resto. Ma finalmente ciò che aveva pianificato avrebbe definitivamente bloccato la pazza corsa dell'altro.  
E segnata la fine di un'era nella famiglia.  
Strappò la lettera in due parti tirando fuori dalla tasca un accendino. Poggiò i pezzi sulle ceneri di un caminetto nel salone e, accendendo, guardò le prove bruciare insieme alla sua colpevolezza. 


	2. When it Rains (Cap. 1)

  
 

Una pioggia violenta aveva cominciato ad abbattersi sulle strade abbandonate di Fuyuki bagnando il sangue sgorgato sull'asfalto consumato. Nel giro di pochi minuti si era trasformato in un fiume in piena, riempiendo d'acqua le sue scarpe e macchiando le suole di rosso. Nella mano destra ancora penzolava il pugnale del padre la cui lama venne lavata dalle gocce che scivolavano sui fradici indumenti.  
Aveva fatto il suo lavoro.  
Paralizzata di fronte al suo cadavere, i capelli si inzupparono completamente appiccicandosi alle guance e alle labbra serrate mentre, lentamente, sollevava la mano riportando nel proprio fodero l'arma maledetta usata per vincere. Non riusciva più a percepire la presenza dell'altro Servant, senza ombra di dubbio era stato definitivamente sconfitto. Si concesse un ampio sospiro nella speranza di metabolizzare l'intero atroce accaduto soffocando le lacrime che premevano con forza negli occhi gonfi. Scosse la testa.  
Aveva fatto il suo lavoro.  
Dei passi familiari sempre più vicini, dalle spalle di lei, iniziarono a farsi strada nei suoi pensieri trascinandola a quella mostruosa realtà.  
«Master.» si limitò a dire l'altro, appoggiando la punta della spada a terra e fissando fieramente la donna nonostante le ferite provocate dall'ultimo combattimento. Era stata più dura di quanto immaginasse.  
«Saber.» rispose al richiamo, voltandosi verso il Servant che l'aveva servita duramente fino a quel momento. Quasi invidiava quello sguardo così audace e furente, anche quando veniva battuto. E se ne pentiva di starlo per disonorare.  
«Tu...Accetterai qualsiasi decisione io scelga?» lo sguardo sofferente dipinto sul viso di lei lo fece sospettare sulle sue azioni, e il cadavere dietro confermarono le ipotesi. Gli urtava dover rinunciare al premio tanto ambito a pochi centimetri da esso, ma significava che non era ancora il suo momento. Confidava negli dei. Dopotutto doveva il suo successo, la sua gloria e il suo gran destino a loro, nonostante il male stesso che gli avevano procurato.  
«Se è ciò che volete, io accetterò.»  
La giovane parve sentirsi meglio a quell'affermazione, aveva una colpa in meno addosso e un macigno più leggero da trasportarsi. Alzò il braccio destro piegando verso di sé l'avambraccio e mettendo in vista le due magie di comando avanzatele.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Una luce scarlatta circondò il marchio preparandolo al suo ultimo viaggio.  
«Con la seconda magia di comanda come master, io ti ordino...» le mancarono le parole. Non era intenzionata a credere a quel che stava per combinare, pur sapendo del breve tempo restatole. Le capitava spesso di odiare la vita programmata regalatele maledicendo chi gliel'aveva donata: nascere conoscendo già la propria data di morte era un grande fardello da sostenere, troppo grande.  
Aveva vissuto. Però, aveva vissuto bene?

Il suo timer continuava a pulsare i timpani della propria mente da quando l'era stato raccontato. Per loro non era altro che una prova destinata a essere usata e poi bruciata tra le macerie dei fallimenti.  
Chiuse gli occhi prendendo il respiro.  
«Di uccidermi.»  
L'ordine arrivò presto alle orecchie di Saber obbligandolo istintivamente a stringere la presa sul manico attendendo l'ultimo comando prima di agire. Non avrebbe fatto domande sul perché di quelle decisioni, conosceva molto bene le motivazioni.  
«Con l'ultima magia di comando come master, ti ordino di suicidarti.»  
Uno dopo l'altro entrambi gli incantesimi svanirono dall'arto privandola delle sue facoltà di master una volta per tutte. Le cose non si sarebbero risolte, ma in questo modo avrebbe fatto crollare una delle colonne portanti del progetto. Lo Spirito Eroico eseguì senza opporre resistenza: puntò l'arma al petto della donna e avanzò.  
«Spero che tu ca-»  
«L'avverto, non sarà affatto piacevole.»  
La interruppe immediatamente evitando qualsiasi prolungamento inutile -e sofferente- del discorso. Non serviva girare il coltello nella piaga ancora e ancora, soprattutto in un momento delicato come quello. Aveva già compreso. Lei allora si limitò a donargli un vivace sorriso, mentre la fredda lama trapassava con prepotenza il suo petto. Fu tutto molto rapido. Estrasse velocemente l'arma dalla ferita mortale lasciando che l'altra cada a terra sulle ginocchia vinta dal dolore e dalla morte alla sua porta. Usò le ultime energie solo per guardarlo negli occhi, ringraziandolo una secondo volta.  
Ora toccava a lui.  
Non era di certo una fine di cui vantarsi nei Campi Elisi pur essendo meglio morire di propria mano piuttosto di quella nemica. Peccato, sarebbe stata per la prossima evocazione, gli dei non lo avrebbero abbandonato. O almeno, sua madre non lo avrebbe fatto.  
Sollevò la pesante spada tenendola ferma sul proprio cuore battente.  
«Perdonatemi, madre! E voi tutti dei dell'Olimpo. Prego che possiate ancora supportarmi.»  
Bastò un colpo secco e si ritrovò in fin di vita nel giro di pochi secondi abbandonandosi poi alla sorte, accasciando il corpo inerme sulla terra fracida. Esalò l'ultimo respiro fissando le gocce insistenti picchiettare il suo viso morente.  
L'orologio a pendolo poggiato sul muro suonò la mezzanotte in perfetto orario emettendo un fastidioso rimbombo nelle piccola stanza che bloccò il loro importante discorso. Avevano già perso troppo tempo a discutere su una faccenda del genere, i veri problemi non erano sicuramente quelli.  
«Ne abbiamo già discusso, Antonio.» riprese il più anziano del gruppo congiungendo le mani tozze sul tavolo rotondo. «Se la tua cavia fosse morta prima del completamento del progetto avremmo chiuso i fondi e le sperimentazioni.»  
L'uomo preso in causa sospirò frustato incrociando le braccia. Odiava dover ricorrere alla retorica per convincerli.  
«Lo so, ma vi posso confermare che sono davvero vicino alla conclusione per cui-»  
«Non hai sentito?» lo troncò l'altro alla sua destra alzandosi dal posto su cui era seduto «Abbiamo perso fin troppo con te e per te. Da oggi il Progetto Omega può essere definito chiuso e cancellato. Hai già fatto abbastanza con l'estrattore di od e per questo ti sei meritato il nostro appoggio, tuttavia stai tirando troppo la corda che ti sostiene. Cerca di non spezzarla del tutto, oppure dovrai farti crescere delle ali.»  
Rivolse lo sguardo verso il proprio capo facendogli intuire quali siano le sue intenzioni. Questo percorso suicida si era portato appresso solo guai e denaro bruciato, l'unico guadagno furono le accuse pesanti dell'Associazione a Londra. Del resto come non prevederlo, i ficcanaso non stanno mai al loro posto, se si parla dei maghi londinesi è più che prevedibile. Tuttavia questo aveva richiesto l'ausilio del più grande oratore di famiglia creando scompigli per un nulla di fatto. Tanto valeva porre un dannato punto alla storia lanciando il libro tra le fiamme.  
«Come _princeps_ di questo consiglio, ordino la chiusura della ricerca. Se ciò non verrà fatto taglieremo i fondi e lo scomunicheremo dalla famiglia togliendoti ogni tuo possesso o legittimità. Il che vuol dire i tuoi figli minorenni ti saranno strappati via e posti a giudizio del _pater familias_ il quale deciderà se tenerli o darli in adozione. O, chissà, forse potrebbe pure ridarteli! Ma dubiterei.»  
La voce calcolatrice e il tono freddo dell'anziano scosse l'animo di Antonio. Facevano sul serio. Teneva molto alla famiglia sebbene per colpa del lavoro non ne avesse dato prova e perderla lo avrebbe spinto sicuramente a pazzie. Doveva accettare la scelta del consiglio, per ora, e agire in altri modi.  
«Così sia.» annuì, spostandosi indietro con la sedia. Esaminò successivamente l'ora del pendolo constatando della quantità di tempo usata per una conversazione del genere. Era in quel buco da due ore e mezza, se non tre.  
«Con permesso.»  
Uscì in fretta da lì prima di rischiare di soffocare realmente per tutto quell'ossigeno consumato. Una finestra -o due- non faceva male. La porta fu lasciata aperta appunto per la mancanza di aria, e in ogni caso nessuno avrebbe sentito con tutte quelle pareti isolate. Inoltre si trattava di una parte della villa del tutto costruita sotto terra in modo da non essere disturbati.  
Il Consiglio restò ancora un po' in quella specie di bunker passando al prossimo argomento: il funerale di Lucrezia. Nonostante il suo tempo stava ormai per scadere era giusto darle una sepoltura d'onore per aver combattuto la guerra fino allo strenuo, benché non fosse riuscita a impossessarsi del Graal.  
Nessuno si era impossessato del Graal.  
Secondo le notizie pervenute dagli Schreiber tutti Master erano stati uccisi.  
Anzi, meglio specificare: scomparsi. Gli unici due corpi senza vita ritrovati furono quello del loro Master e quello dei Nakamura.  
Degli altri non ce n' erano tracce né prove della loro morte o sopravvivenza.  
Ah, bel problema.  
Qualcosa non quadrava assolutamente.  
«È strano.» prese parola il più giovane riflettendo sull'accaduto.  
«Abbiamo avuto i risultati dell'autopsia di Lucrezia. A parte la ferita che le ha provocato la morte è sana come un pesce. Non ha nemmeno danni agli organi, quindi i suoi Circuiti Magici non sono impazziti. Stessa cosa i Nakamura. Possibile che l'attivazione del Graal sia stata errata?»  
«Impossibile.» ribatté il _princeps_ convinto sulle sue ipotesi «I Nakamura provvedono alla sua attivazione da secoli e non hanno mai fatto sbagli. Invece penso a una maledizione, a una corruzione, anche se non esplicita. Non c'è stato né un vincitore né un desiderio.»  
La situazione era scivolata via dal loro controllo. E come se non bastasse non avevano trovato valide spiegazioni a un accaduto del genere. Privi di prove, effettivamente, non potevano andare tanto lontani. Bisognava anche aggiungere il fatto che Fuyuki possedeva una lunga coda di eventi strani a partire dal famoso incendio, di conseguenza non c'era da strabiliarsi se certi presagi accadevano. Ah, lo aveva intuito, durante l'incontro con i Nakamura avrebbe dovuto chiedere di spostare il Graal da quella città maledetta. Andava bene pure un'isola nei meandri sperduti dell'oceano.  
Dannazione.  
La sfortuna non aveva fatto altro che perseguitarli dall'inizio fino alla fine.  
Sperava almeno in un perdono svelto da parte del _pater familias_ , chi voleva sentire le chiacchiere di quel vecchiaccio. Non era forse ora di morire? Sicuramente aveva più anni lui che la villa in cui risiedevano.  
«Come raccontiamo al vecchio la totale assenza del Graal davanti ai cancelli?» chiese visibilmente irritato al resto del Consiglio. Neppure loro sapevano cosa fare. Inventarsi una bugia? Tanto gli restava poco da vivere, sarebbe crepato prima di scoprirlo. Ma se invece ne venisse a conoscenza sarebbero stati guai seri per tutti loro. Tradire il _pater familias_ voleva dire tradire l'intera famiglia. Non avrebbe esitato a cacciarli data la sua severità.  
«Possiamo solo dirgli la verità.» sentenziò il mezzano inclinando la sedia all'indietro. Di percorsi ce n'erano molti, però se la volevano scampare con la pelle ancora attacca era giusto narrare il vero.  
«Bene,» riprese l'uomo a capo del Consiglio «chi si offre ambasciatore?»  
Ovviamente nessuno osò fiatare o alzare un dito. Conversare con l'autorità più alta era sempre una grande sfida. Soprattutto se era uno uscito di senno eccessivamente legato in modo ossessivo alle tradizioni.  
«Davvero?» il tono nervoso incrinò la domanda apparendo più una specie di rimprovero celato.  
Capiva i membri più giovani -a malapena conseguivano le loro faccende senza far danno-, non i più vecchi. Insomma ognuno di loro, pure una volta, ha comunicato l'esito cattivo di alcune circostanze.  
Quando proprio stava per arrendersi proponendosi lui stesso, tra le file giovanili si elevò una braccio.  
«Ci penso io.» risolse la questione abbassando l'arto.  
Oh sì, il figlio. Chi altro poteva?  
Siccome secondo il padre avrebbe innalzato l'onore della famiglia per l'acuta intelligenza lo aveva chiamato Lorenzo. Prese parte a una singola Guerra del Santo Graal quale vinse con un Caster dalla sua parte. Nessuno seppe se la vittoria derivasse dalle sue capacità o dall'inconfondibile genialità del suo Servant, fatto sta fu accolto da tutti da piccolo prodigio. Gli avevano fatto frequentare le scuole migliori del paese per non parlare dell'università. Il padre avrebbe preferito un militare in casa, tuttavia Lorenzo decise di intraprendere Architettura ignorando i suoi avvisi. Difatti fu obbligato a cavarsela da solo e non rare volte venne costretto a pregare del denaro per continuare. Uno dei suoi maggiori difetti era la quasi inesistente elasticità mentale, Fu la moglie a fargli la proposta di matrimonio con un messaggio scritto su un tovagliolo e a lui ci vollero una trentina di minuti per arrivarci. Dopo aver letto e riletto la frase. In compenso i festeggiamenti furono indimenticabili nonostante il genitore avesse causato brevi litigate tra i due: non gli piaceva la sposa venendo da una famiglia di maghi di sole tre generazioni.  
Ora che aveva la possibilità di vivere una vita in pace in compagnia dei suoi tre figli e della donna amata, all'orizzonte una nuova minaccia avanzava inesorabile verso di lui.  
La Selezione.  
Di sicuro desiderava persuaderlo nel declinare una tale -terribile- usanza consentendo loro di trascorrere una vita serena.  
Idiota.  
Pensarci no prima di far nascere tre bambini? Era un inutile castello di carta che si era costruito attorno quell'idea di “famiglia normale”. Essendo erede di maghi, di Master, era ovvia la fine di questa storia.  
«Sei sicuro?» si rivolse all'uomo freddamente «So le tue intenzioni. E sai di non avere molte--»  
«Taci.» rispose a tono «Farò quello che devo fare. E qualcosina un più non appartenente al vostro interesse.»  
«Fa' come vuoi. Se fai danni dovrai prenderti le tue responsabilità»  
In poche parole se ne sciacquavano le mani. Tsk, quei lecca piedi non avrebbero mosso dita se non per se stessi. In un certo senso, da quel punto di vista, concordava col padre. “Sono solo pattumiera che tenta di ritornare al suo antico splendore.” ripeteva spesso “Però il loro nome è l'eco di un grande passato, ecco perché vanno tenuti in considerazione. Entrare in quella cerchia potrebbe elevare la tua posizione.”. Non aveva chissà quale passione per il Consiglio, gli serviva un contentino da regalare al parente affinché stesse buono e tranquillo invece di criticare le sue azioni o, peggio, mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.  
Ne sarebbe stato capace.  
Dovevano essere appena l'una di notte poiché il _princeps_ aveva iniziato a sciogliere la seduta. Gli affari da discutere erano stati discussi per cui non aveva senso protrarre di ancora un po' la riunione.  
«Per oggi la finiamo qui.»  
Uno di membri più vicini all'interruttore della luce si sporse leggermente pigiando l'indice su di esso.  
L'oscurità ingoiò l'atmosfera.  
Le uniche fonti luminose si trovavano sulle pareti dell'unico corridoi e sulla grande scalinata che guidava dentro l'immensa villa. Non avevano badato a spese. Non illuminavano un granché, seppure bastava per una breve camminata. Ciò che invece attirava l'attenzione era la quantità di quadri di famiglia affissati, vanitosi. Vennero dipinti da un pittore di fiducia in stile classicheggiante per esaltare i dorati antenati. Lui li vedeva solo come l'ennesima strategia di manipolazione, la gloria impressionava con facilità le menti dei bambini. Donava direttamente loro degli eroi, degli exempla perfetti da adorare addirittura più dei genitori.  
Ci era passato.  
E lo aveva superato, grazie a Dio.  
Era ingiusto quello che facevano. “Siamo maghi, non possiamo farci molto” affermò un giorno il padre, quando cercava di consolarlo il pomeriggio successivo all'adozione del fratello minore. Bugie. Avrebbero potuto crescere il minore celandogli la magia o la sua stessa esistenza.  
“Da domani non sarà più tuo fratello, volente o nolente.”  
Le camere delle sue gioie erano state allestite sul piano superiore dell'abitazione affacciate su uno stupendo paesaggio collinare baciato dalla natura. Anche Luca il più piccolo, pur soffrendo di vertigini, amò quel paradiso disteso di fronte al balcone. Di solito data la loro età le porte-finestre venivano chiuse ermeticamente e aperte in presenza di lui o della moglie, se fosse successo qualcosa a loro non si sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Anzi, il danno lo aveva già fatto: ha dato loro la vita.  
Non la considerava una cosa sbagliata -e tutt'ora non la considera tale-, tuttavia si era reso conto di aver condannato i figli a una vita da estranei.  
Negli anni lontano dalla famiglia aveva supposto un cambiamento di pensiero da parte del padre -in particolare dopo avergli fatto notare quanto aveva sofferto anche lui alla perdita della sorella. Non si era smosso di un millimetro.  
Per l'illuminazione dei corridoi e delle scale si era preteso di comprare quelle lampadine economiche a luce giallastra. Non perché mancasse il capitale, semplicemente donava un'aurea “placcata” a tutti gli spazi e agli affreschi disegnati praticamente su ogni centimetro. L'apparenza aveva un ruolo estremamente importante nella famiglia, non soltanto nella formazione delle nuove matricole. Più gente li amava dall'esterno, più supporto avevano durante avvenimenti non piacevoli. Per di più chi nasceva con un ottimo talento nell'oratoria e nella retorica gli veniva da subito insegnata l'arte in tutte le sue sfaccettature attirando i favori degli esterni in men che non si dica.  
Tutto era regolato nel migliore dei modi.  
Secondi o terzi figli da far adottare alle più grandi famiglie caso mai dovessero cadere in disgrazia -se l'unico proiettile della roulette russa li avesse colpiti facendogli perdere i circuiti magici sarebbe stata la conclusione della loro storia-, buoni avvocati cresciuti in casa e tanti -tanti- soldi.  
Quanto inutile perfezionismo.  
Una stupida ossessione.  
I lampadari di cristallo penzolanti dal soffitto marcavano il suo percorso lungo un pavimento rigorosamente di marmo. Se si accostava di poco l'occhio per terra erano notabili delle piccole venature d'oro le quali, una volta seguite, conducevano nell'atrio principale fino a una porta al centro. Oltre essa vi era il salone.  
A lui non interessava recarsi da quelle parti, aveva in mente solo i suoi bambini.  
Perciò proseguì in avanti alle scale per il secondo piano.  
Era stanco di pensare ulteriormente. Doveva stare lucido. O come avrebbe potuto vincere contro il padre? Un osso duro di quel tipo non si spezzava facilmente.  
Salì sul primo scalino marmoreo appoggiandosi sullo corrimano quando una piccola sagoma femminile si scagliò contro di lui a braccia aperte. Sorrise d'istinto allo sguardo allegro della maggiore, impossibile da non ricambiare. Si abbassò su un ginocchio prendendola in braccio. Dio se stava maturando così in fretta. Fino a qualche anno fa neanche camminava!  
«Diana, quante volte ti ho detto di non restare sveglia fino a quest'ora?» la rimproverò scherzosamente, tornando a muoversi. L'altra sbuffò strusciando il viso sulla spalla del padre.  
«Non riuscivo a dormire! È tutto il giorno che non ti fai vedere.» si giustificò, sussurrando l'ultima frase.  
Oh sì, aveva avuto parecchi lavori da svolgere. Il Consiglio ne possedeva di problemi di cui parlare. E rimuginare sulla Selezione rese il tutto assai pesante.  
La Selezione, sì.  
Non avrebbe permesso al _pater familias_ di addestrare la sua Diana e vendere ad altre i suoi fratelli.  
«Mi dispiace, davvero. Papà ha avuto un gran da fare! Domani rimedierò.» si scusò dolcemente prima di girare il pomello della porta e spalancarla piano. Accese le luci, chinandosi infine vicino al letto per far sedere la giovane. Lei liberò il collo di lui dalla propria presa.  
«Me lo prometti?»  
«Promesso.» rispose, spostando i capelli che lei aveva sulla fronte in modo da porgervi un piccolo bacio. La castana, soddisfatta, si mise sotto le coperte, aspettando il suo saluto notturno abituale. Spento il lampadario fece qualche passo all'indietro mettendo la mano sul pomolo.  
«Buonanotte.»  
Tirò con delicatezza l'uscio adocchiando istantaneamente le camere degli altri due. Ad ambedue serbò lo stesso trattamento, addentrandosi con passo felpato tra giocattoli sparsi e oggetti traballanti.  
Poteva dichiarare chiusa la sua lunga giornata. Domani avrebbe combattuto una dura battaglia, ed era meglio recarsi a dormire in fretta.  
Se non cedeva al secondo round non avrebbe resistito a lungo.  
Dopotutto aveva fallito miseramente.  
Aveva infangato il nome della famiglia.  
E gli atri non se ne sarebbero stati in disparte difronte tale disonore.  
Questione di tempo.

  


 


	3. Tomorrow We Fight (Cap. 2)

  
I tenui raggi dell'alba cominciarono a irradiare fievolmente i fianchi della collina più alta. Il cielo, ancora bluastro, stava già assumendo toni più chiari in lontananza macchiato dal forte arancio del sole mattutino che con gli alberi morenti d'autunno regalava un perfetto carpe diem da non poter essere lasciato fuggire in quel modo. Sollevò allora la fotocamera e, alzandosi dallo sgabello, l'avvicinò al proprio occhio scattando quattro foto consecutive all'intero paesaggio. Svegliarsi presto era ormai diventato un vizio incrollabile, quindi perché non approfittarne in qualche modo. Del resto, non c'era molto da fare in famiglia a parte allenarsi e studiare. Routine insomma. Sospirò e inserendo l'oggetto nell'apposito astuccio rientrò in stanza aprendo la porta-finestra del balcone.  
Ah, la sua vecchia camera.  
Nonostante fosse appena ritornata nella casa paterna dopo anni la nostalgia non perse tempo a infastidirla. E doveva pure sistemare gli indumenti degli armadi, aveva lasciato tutto dentro le valigie abbandonate sul pavimento. Avrebbe dovuto fare il lavoro ieri sera, ma si era rifiutata data la pessima ora. Mise le mani sulla vita analizzando per bene la situazione.  
«Beh, sarebbe meglio iniziare.»  
Diana Livia Iuli era la figlia maggiore del _pater familias -_ la figura più importante dell'intera famiglia, una specie di re. Poteva decidere chi cacciare o quali bambini tenere oppure dare in adozione- _,_ maga destinata a diventare Master e addestrata per tale incarico nella Guerra dall'età di dieci anni come ogni primogenito. Dei fratelli non ne aveva più sentito parlare da quando, nella Selezione, il _pater familias_ precedente optò l'adozione per entrambi. Non si era nemmeno curato da chi venissero presi. Anche lei fu separata dal padre, però nel suo caso serviva affinché si concentrasse sui suoi allenamenti fisici, mentali e magici.  
Così le avevano detto. Sapeva che il padre aveva tentato di persuadere il nonno a non porli sotto giudizio, però fallì. E quando giunse il suo tempo per rimediare ai danni, era tardi. Anzi, forse in verità non avrebbe rimediato in nessun caso. Serviva un nuovo Master alla famiglia.  
In ogni caso era storia passata e non valeva la pena ripensarci.  
Piuttosto doveva dare un senso al casino che aveva davanti a lei. Riflettendo, se lo avesse fatto prima non avrebbe tutto quel disastro. Scosse immediatamente la testa, rimanere lì ferma a osservarli non avrebbe portato a nulla. Si rimboccò le maniche e cominciò l'impresa.  
Non conosceva bene i motivi per i quali il padre l'aveva chiamata, tuttavia sicuramente aveva a che fare con la Guerra del Graal. Probabilmente ne stava iniziando una. Il prediletto dei Nakamura durante una sua visita le aveva accennato qualcosa ma non credeva si riferisse a quello.  
Tra le famiglie partecipanti alla Guerra vi erano gli Iuli -la sua-, gli Schreiber, gli Lloyd -soprannominati gli “inglesini” da loro-, i Roux e i Nakamura. La fama di quest'ultimi, siccome utilizzavano un tipo di magia ambiguo, non era affatto una delle migliori. Esperti in veleni e maledizioni questo li rendevano forti alleati o temibili avversari. Inoltre il fatto che avessero tra le mani il Graal non aiutavano le voci a migliorare. Molti, in famiglia, sparlavano di loro affermando persino che la strana scomparsa dei Master era senza dubbio opera loro.  
Lei contrariamente non li vedeva in tale modo.  
Ryota Nakamura, il figlio prescelto per la Guerra, era stato un suo grande amico fin dall'adolescenza. Si vedevano spesso durante le riunioni tra le due casate passando il tempo nel salone o fuori a godersi le giornate di sole e di neve anno dopo anno. Il padre non lo approvava molto temendo che potessero farle del male usando il loro stesso figlio, però doveva pure lasciar correre siccome si era andata a creare un'alleanza per indagare sugli strani eventi succedutisi nella precedente Guerra -e il loro rapporto avrebbe potuto intensificare il loro.  
Tutti sospettavano di tutti.  
E questo aveva teso come la corda di un violino le relazioni tra le famiglie e tra i membri stessi. Chissà se avevano già iniziato a cacciare via qualcuno dal proprio albero genealogico.  
“Questo odio insensato ci porterà solo all'autodistruzione.” recitò una volta Lorenzo nel bel mezzo di un incontro generale “Quindi credo che sia meglio per tutti noi trovare la causa di questo disastro _insieme_.”  
Inutile dire che l'appello non ebbe i risultati sperati.  
Solo i Nakamura si vollero aprire a un'alleanza poiché, come gli Iuli, anche loro avevano perso fisicamente un Master. Agli altri -ancora- non interessava stringere amicizie col “nemico”. Nessuno aveva la certezza se fossero morti oppure no i Master restanti.  
Stranamente, gli unici a non essere venuti -e a non aver accettato di venire- furono i Roux. Loro dovevano essere i più coinvolti dato che la Master scelta era stata una bambina di sette anni, scomparsa anche lei. La maggior parte preferì non obbiettare il loro rifiuto -avevano perso una bambina pure molto cara ai genitori, probabilmente il lutto li stava distruggendo- eppure al contrario, proprio perché ci avevano rimesso la loro bambina, _dovevano_ essere lì a capire il motivo.  
O forse semplicemente non si fidavano degli altri.  
Il mondo delle famiglie di magi era sempre stato così difficile. Un po' come l'aristocrazia di un tempo: tutti amici col pugnale nell'altra mano.  
Per questo se n'era andata.  
Non sopportava quella continua atmosfera di paura, e di freddezza.  
Omini senza vita che sorridevano e piangevano solo se necessario. Consolavano per riempire di bugie la testa di qualcuno.  
L'era passata la voglia di riordinare quel macello.  
Si sedette lasciandosi andare sul letto rifatto, fissando un punto della camera con lo sguardo perso.  
Perché tornare in quel castello di vetro.  
Poteva benissimo declinare la proposta, starsene dov'era. E se a loro serviva un Master se lo sarebbero procurato tra le fila “secondarie” della famiglia.  
Sospirò.  
Il danno lo aveva fatto, ormai. Tanto valeva compiere l'ultimo obbligo di famiglia che aveva e mettere un punto alla storia. Avrebbe ceduto marchio e Magic Crest a qualcun altro.  
Solo per questa volta li avrebbe assecondati.  
«Sei sveglia?»  
Domandò un uomo alla porta facendola sobbalzare. Di solito nessuno circolava a quell'ora, a meno che non fosse qualcuno che la conosceva bene svegliandosi di proposito presto per vederla.  
Quanta seccatura.  
Quasi sicuramente si trattava del suo vecchio “personal trainer” il quale la seguiva durante gli allenamenti. Era l'unico a conoscere le abitudini mattutine acquisite da lei.  
Aprì allora la porta, confermando le ipotesi fatte poco prima.  
«Non è un po' presto?»  
L'altro non rispose, si avvicinò di più a lei nel tentativo di abbracciarla. Diana in risposta indietreggiò mostrando evidente fastidio nei confronti dell'azione.  
«Dimmi solo che vuoi.»  
Affermò la castana con un tono pieno di astio. Lo zio perse subito il sorriso, pressapoco scandalizzato. Restò balbettante un po' prima di parlare.  
«...Tuo padre ti vuole per l'evocazione.»  
Di già.  
Si era bevuto il cervello. Non avrebbe fatto il rituale in quel momento, l'ora in cui i suoi circuiti magici raggiungevano il picco più alto era passata e di rischiare di partire in svantaggio non ne voleva sapere.  
«Dica a mio padre che se lo scorda. Se devo partecipare a questa guerra lo voglio fare per bene.»  
Afferrò la maniglia spingendo la porta in dentro per chiuderla, ma lui la fermò con un piede.  
«Siamo indietro coi tempi. Sono già stati evocati Saber, Assassin, Caster e questa notte Berserker. Rischiamo di rimanere fuori se aspettiamo un altro giorno. Per favore, devi venire. Inoltre, non rimettere in ordine i tuoi indumenti. Domani partirai per Fuyuki.»  
Era da poco tornata e già era costretta ad andarsene.  
Che strazio.  
Non erano affatto messi bene. A quanto pare hanno avuto tutti la stessa idea di correre.  
Male.  
Se avessero atteso di nuovo c'era una grande percentuale di restare in disparte. Però evocare un Servant ora avrebbe diminuito la possibilità di guadagnarsi un'arma potente. Se non munita di un catalizzatore.  
Per essere così sicuro il padre indubbiamente possedeva qualcosa estremamente potente.  
O estremamente efficacie.  
«Che cosa si è procurato mio padre?»  
Chiese, incuriosita questa volta.  
Non gliene aveva neanche accennato.  
«È una sorpresa.»  
Quindi aveva qualcosa tra le mani, forse davvero un buon catalizzatore.  
In ogni caso, pur avendo un ottimo catalizzatore, non era affatto certo l'esito della chiamata.  
Lo zio non stette ad aspettarla incamminandosi verso le scale del piano sotto. Diana pertanto fu costretta a seguirlo lungo il percorso.  
La casa natia non era cambiata di una virgola. Emanava la stessa aura di grandezza e sicurezza di quando era bambina. Un involucro dorato creato appositamente per le nuove generazioni, un sistema di immagini mentali in grado di inculcare nelle menti giovani l'amore indiscusso per la famiglia e per la gloria. Un metodo d'educazione spudoratamente ripreso dai loro antichi, i Romani, in modo da non crescere serpenti in seno. Decidevano perfino le scuole che le generazioni future erano obbligate a frequentare esercitando più efficacemente il controllo. La piramide di carta reggeva, finché uno dei pezzi non veniva tirato via. In tal caso finiva per crollare su se stessa demolendo le idee e gli ideali che si erano andati a costruire.  
Tanto stabile quanto fragile.  
Si bloccò di punto in bianco davanti a un portone sbarrato. Se ricordava bene quella era l'entrata del seminterrato utilizzato anche dal Consiglio per discutere in pace e isolati. Il moro estrasse dalla tasca interna della giacca la copia della chiave inserendola nel lucchetto. La girò due volte scattando il meccanismo. Infine lo tolse, spalancando lentamente l'entrata.  
«Siamo quasi arrivati.»  
L'avvertì voltandosi dietro. Diana annuì solamente, riprendendo a seguirlo.  
Le dimensioni della stanza erano gigantesche, come tutto ciò che era in quella villa. Non vi era nulla all'interno, sennò cianfrusaglie nascoste da un velo accantonate ai muri affinché avesse abbastanza spazio per fare il rituale.  
Notò poi qualcosa, coperto da un lenzuolo bianco.  
Aveva la forma allungata dalla quale, alla fine, uscivano due punte arrotondate mentre all'inizio una specie di collina. Fece qualche passo nella direzione dell'oggetto e, ora che poteva esaminarlo meglio, pareva una sottospecie di essere umano disteso in rilievo con le braccia incrociate.  
Un sarcofago.  
Prese un lembo del velo tirandolo e rimuovendolo.  
Sì, era un dannato sarcofago.  
«...Di chi è?»  
Impressionate. Il padre si era veramente impegnato per quella Guerra. L'uomo sorrise, fermandosi accanto a lei.  
«È un pezzo da museo. Letteralmente.»  
Girò intorno a esso sfiorando molto delicatamente con la punta delle dita la superficie rovinata.  
«Apparteneva al più grande faraone che abbia mai regnato sul Basso e Alto Egitto. Direttamente dal Cairo, eccoti il sarcofago del grande Ramses II.»  
Oh, il grande Ramses II.  
Un faraone tanto intelligente e saggio quanto egocentrico. Stava per formare un contratto con qualcuno che non avrebbe sopportato fino alla fine.  
«Come lo avete ottenuto? Voglio dire, non è la tomba di un qualsiasi faraone. Il denaro non sarebbe bastato a convincerli di darvelo.»  
Ed effettivamente non aveva torto. Si trattava di Ramses II, nessun museo lo avrebbe ceduto a gente a caso per un po' di mazzette. Era merce troppo preziosa.  
«Un semplice trucchetto che insegnano anche là a Londra: l'ipnosi. Sono tutti convinti di star esponendo il vero sarcofago, quando invece è un falso. Abbiamo fatto le cose in fretta e furia in modo da riportarlo appena possibile. Per il trasporto è bastato -e basta- un aereo privato.»  
Se l'Associazione lo avesse saputo sarebbero stati tutti messi sotto giudizio.  
A questo punto, se il padre aveva sudato così, significava che anche lui aveva un desiderio per il Graal.  
L'avrebbe obbligata a rinunciare al suo.  
No, assolutamente no.  
Non si sarebbe fatta da parte per lui.  
«...Provvederò al rituale.»  
Aggiunse distaccata sopprimendo la propria rabbia. Farsi prendere dalla furia non avrebbe portato a nulla.  
L'obbiettivo era un altro ora.  
Sotto i suoi piedi si trovava come inciso sulla pietra il cerchio magico utilizzato per le evocazioni da quando il primo Master degli Iuli aveva combattuto nella prima Guerra.  
«Perfetto.»  
Si posizionò al centro di esso. Allungò in seguito la mano all'altro il quale, capendo il messaggio, prese da un tavolo appoggiato alla parete vicino al catalizzatore una custodia nera ben decorata. Sollevò il coperchio prendendo il suo contenuto: il pugnale di famiglia. Lo porse infine a Diana che, distendendo il braccio, situò la lama sul palmo dell'altra mano.  
Un taglio netto.  
Il sangue cominciò a gocciolare sul cerchio, attivandolo a poco a poco.  
«Nudo argento e ferro. Sangue della fondazione e Granduca dei contratti. Il mio grande maestro Giulio come mio antenato. Un muro per i venti discendenti. I quattro cancelli devono chiudersi e la corona uscire fuori. Lascia la triforcata strada al ciclo del regno.»  
Un innaturale calore pervase il suo corpo. Ecco che l'energia aveva iniziato a scorrere dentro di sé, bruciando ogni fibra della sua carne.  
Si sentiva tra le fiamme pur essendo in una stanza gelata.  
Deglutì.  
«Chiudi. Chiudi. Chiudi. Chiudi. Chiudi. Cinque volte per ogni ripetizione. Distruggi semplicemente il tempo rinchiuso.»  
La luce aumentò, come il fuoco all'interno di sé.  
Bruciava, bruciava, bruciava, stava facendo impazzire i suoi nervi provocandole un lento dolore sempre più atroce.  
Quanto faceva male.  
Non era ora di mollare.  
Piegò il braccio al petto, tenendo la mano chiusa in un pugno.  
«...Dichiaro. Il tuo corpo deve essere sotto il mio controllo, il mio fato guidato dalla tua spada. Segui la chiamata del Santo Graal. Se obbedisci a questa mente e a questa ragione, ascolta allora la mia chiamata.»  
Digrignò i denti.  
Le fitte aumentavano parola dopo parola spremendo i suoi circuiti magici ardenti e pizzicando in continuazione i nervi del sistema nervoso.  
Glielo avevano detto che sarebbe stato faticoso e doloroso. Stava liberando ogni briciola del suo Od forzando il fisico fino allo strenuo.  
E se voleva il meglio del meglio era dovere superare ogni proprio limite.  
Fortunatamente possedeva un catalizzatore il quale le faceva da una sorta di guida permettendole di convogliare le proprie energie nella chiamata di un Servant specifico.  
Mancava poco.  
«Giuro qui. Io sono colei che diventerà la virtù di tutta l'aldilà. Sono colei che sconfiggerà il male di tutta l'aldilà. Tu che sei il rivestimento dei Sette Cieli nelle Tre Grandi Parole-»  
Riprese fiato concentrandosi al massimo.  
Tra poco avrebbe assistito al risultato della sua fatica.  
«Emergi dall'anello del controllo, guardiano dell'armonia!»  
Perse la vista.  
Conclusa la frase non vide più nulla, a parte una luce accecante affiorare dal basso.  
Le gambe le cedettero.  
Si accasciò in ginocchio sul freddo pavimento ansimando.  
Fu per brevi secondi.  
Tornò in piedi subito, anche perché fare una brutta figura prima ancora di conoscersi non era una buona cosa.  
Esaminò la figura comparsa davanti a lei. Aveva la pelle oliva delle sabbie del deserto, consumata dal sole cocente. Non vi erano cicatrici visibili sul corpo nonostante Ramses II fosse stato un grande guerriero. Di conseguenza o non era lui ma uno dei suoi figli -tra quei cento e passa progenie uno di loro deve essere passato alla storia-, o risaliva fisicamente a un tempo precedente alle guerre. Il che poteva essere, poiché a occhio non sembrava avere la stessa altezza vantata in vita. Nella mano destra teneva l'Hekat, il famoso bastone del potere egiziano, tipico dei regnanti. Per essere un faraone lo era. Gli indumenti stessi non erano visibilmente occidentali: indossava un lungo mantello bianco circondato da una larga corona d'oro su cui erano stati incastonati dei grandi zaffiri. Sugli avambracci aveva un paio di bracciali d'oro -gli stessi che gli circondavano un quarto del busto a destra e a sinistra-, mentre le braccia erano coperte da manopole e cubitiere dello stesso materiale sulle quali spiccavano strisce e punti azzurri. Dalle orecchie sbucavano degli orecchini pendenti, oro ovviamente. Del resto non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa fosse, tranne quei larghi pantaloni neri il quale spacco metteva in luce le ginocchia e parte delle gambe.  
Aprì di colpo i suoi occhi.  
Iridi immensamente dorate, colme di fierezza, di un oro scintillante.  
«Il mio nome è Ozymandias*, il re al di sopra di _ogni_ re.»  
Scandì per bene le parole con un forte tono ferino.  
«Ho risposto alla tua disperata chiamata, magus.»  
Non c'era rispetto nella sua voce. Neanche si era curato di sapere chi fosse il suo o la sua Master. Oppure già lo sapeva. Il marchio di Diana si notava sulla sua mano.  
«Che catalizzatore hai usato? Ce ne sono molti che avresti potuto utilizzare, come il mio carro da guerra o le mie armi o l'armistizio che feci con gli Ittiti.»  
E ora era tranquillo. Lo sguardo stesso si mostrava più rilassato benché non avesse perso l'ardente orgoglio. Il cambio repentino aveva insospettito la castana temendo che una risposta sbagliata l'avrebbe condannata. Fece cenno allo zio di abbandonare stanza in modo da poter chiacchierare da soli. Lui obbedì.  
«...La tua mummia, in breve.»  
Preferì raccontargli la verità. Tanto lo avrebbe scoperto comunque, stava dietro di lui. L'altro non mutò né espressione facciale né umore.  
«Bene!»  
Gridò senza un'apparente spiegazione. Lo scettro sparì dalla mano e si diresse all'uscita. Le dedicò una semplice e veloce occhiata per poi andarsene.  
Non aveva le forze per attivare una delle magie di comando e obbligarlo a eseguire i suoi ordini. Le aveva prosciugato più della metà del suo Od se non contava il fatto che seguitava ad alimentarlo.  
«Ho bisogno di dormire»  
Sollevò la testa guardando l'ora: le sette di mattina appena passate.

Qualcosa non quadrava.  
Fino a quel momento non l'era venuto in mente perché costantemente distratta, ma ne aveva la certezza.  
Il Santo Graal aveva impiegato meno tempo a ricaricarsi del previsto.  
Di solito dall'ultima guerra necessitava di circa sessant'anni per riempirsi di nuovo. Invece ne erano passati venti. L'attivazione del Graal non poteva essere accelerata in nessun modo che non sia un massacro.  
Un massacro.  
Avrebbe senza dubbio colmato un bel po' il Sacro oggetto con tutta quella energia assorbita.  
I Master di vent'anni fa, presumibilmente erano tutti morti.  
Accompagnati da innocenti.  
Valeva seriamente la pena sacrificare vite per un singolo desiderio. Ammesso che era capace di esaudire veramente i desideri.  
Non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Si era addormentata per un'oretta scarsa con i pensieri a pungerle la testa. Tanti piccoli fastidiosi aghi.  
Si girò dalla parte opposta del letto.  
Di buono per adesso aveva solo lo Spirito Eroico evocato del quale, ragionando, la classe le era ignota. Si presentò col nome e il soprannome, nient'altro.  
Un altro problema.  
Problemi, problemi, problemi.  
Sperava almeno che non avrebbe fatto storie se gli avesse chiesto la classe. Indubbiamente odiava venir chiamato con essa o non l'avrebbe omessa.  
Sarà difficile convivere con un tipo come lui, soprattutto se aveva la testa ferma al 1300 a.C.  
  
*Ozimandia/Osimandia/Ozymandias: versione greca del nome intero di Ramses II, cioè Usermaatra Setepenra Ramess Meriamon

  


 


	4. Under The Stars (Cap. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **N.B**. Da questo capitolo in poi a volte interromperò la trama con dei capitoli di "mezzo" che parleranno dei rapporti dei Master coi propri Servant. **Non incideranno nella storia, solo nel loro rapporto**. Li distinguerò dai capitoli di "trama" in questo modo: **"nome capitolo (classe Servant)"**. _   
> 

  
A Fuyuki le temperature non scendevano mai a livelli insopportabili di freddo, sia pieno inverno o un autunno più gelido del solito. La città veniva sempre accarezzata da una leggera tiepida brezza la quale rendeva le stagioni polari meno pungenti, situazione utile quando si è costretti a lavorare fuori. Tra le aree suburbane Ryota, per la sua dinamicità, preferiva la modernizzata Shinto che si trovava praticamente dall'altra parte in cui viveva. Miyama era senza dubbio rilassante e tranquilla -ottima per chi vuole studiare o avere un po' di pace-, ma quasi odiava quell'odore di antico permeante in ogni via ed edificio. Persino la propria abitazione a momenti detestava. Tuttavia non le negava il fascino orientale con una leggera influenza occidentale. Quel vecchio sapeva di gloria passata. Di notte non girava mai un'anima, nemmeno a Shinto si poteva trovare qualcuno ancora in mezzo alle strade a meno che non fosse il povero di turno obbligato a lavorare fino a tardi. Dalle entrambe zone la sera era un momento perfetto per passeggiare in pace, soprattutto lungo il ponte di collegamento affacciato al fiume. Certo, Fuyuki non aveva la bellezza di Tokyo, però pure nel suo piccolo riusciva a dare qualcosa allo spettatore.  
I Nakamura erano una famiglia dalla pessima fama. Si portavano alle spalle lunghe scie di sangue e tradimenti tutto in favore del “bene” della famiglia. Del resto, cosa aspettarsi dalla casata di un samurai rinnegato.  
Si dicevano parecchie storie sull'antenato. Figlio di una famiglia nobile nipponica venne cresciuto e addestrato per diventare la guardia -appunto, samurai- del Signore della loro città. Efficiente, preciso e fedele. Il perfetto soldato per qualunque Signore. Una gloriosa macchina lucente la quale seguiva ed eseguiva il Codice come nessun altro aveva mai fatto.  
La sua notorietà salì considerevolmente in poco tempo guadagnandosi il rispetto dei Signori delle cittadine vicine.  
Eppure.  
Se fosse stato davvero un'arma non animata sarebbe diventato tra i più grandi samurai.  
Ma era umano.  
E gli umani, sbagliano.  
La incontrò nel giardino. Stupenda, com'erano le acque del mare al tramonto. Sfrontata, quanto una freccia nel petto. La figlia maggiore del Signore destinata a essere data in sposa a un altro nobile del suo livello. Tentò per anni di resistere ai suoi sentimenti, fallendo miseramente. Innamorati, decise di uccidere il padre e il futuro sposo per costruire una nuova vita insieme condannando le future generazioni a una vita di infamia.  
Avevano deciso di abbandonare questo percorso infame da quando, cooperando con le altre famiglie guidate da uno stesso scopo, vollero tentare di ricreare il famoso Santo Graal. Una preziosa reliquia in grado di esaudire qualsiasi desiderio. Sfortunatamente erano in pochi a sapere che era potente, però non onnipotente. Non riusciva a completare richieste troppo generiche o troppo utopiche, quindi limitato nella sua grandezza. Infondo era logico, uno strumento creato dall'uomo per quanto poteva essere forte non sarebbe mai stato perfetto.  
Solo un dio ne aveva le capacità. La gerarchia della casata rispetto agli Iuli si mostrava essere meno complessa e più equilibrata: esistevano solo gli Anziani e il resto. Spesso evitavano di interpellare i giovani siccome venivano considerati troppo immaturi e gli altri quando capitava. Persino a lui tenevano nascosti molti fatti ritenendolo incapace di comprendere a pieno ciò che lo circondava. E in parte lo infastidiva. Lui era il Master scelto della famiglia, aveva il diritto di essere informato su tutto. Lo ribadì un sacco di volte e un sacco di volte fu ignorato. Non si lamentassero allora se poi si trovava costretto a origliare con ogni tipo di stratagemmi. Inoltre, uno degli ultimi argomenti affrontati da loro, c'entrava parecchio con lui.  
Discutevano su altri pezzi del Graal rinvenuti.  
Per cui, tirando le somme, il Graal Minore non aveva fatto una bella fine. Era sensata l'ipotesi dati i tempi molto ristretti passati dalla Guerra precedente a quella sul punto di iniziare, di conseguenza tra i Master spariti ci doveva per forza essere un sopravvissuto. Supposto che il contenuto non lo abbia bruciato vivo. Così gli smentirono la scusa raccontata del “nessuno aveva toccato il Graal”, ormai palesemente una bugia. Anzi, probabilmente tutti erano già a conoscenza della beffa tanto appariva insensata.  
Prese un bel respiro.  
Quella storia lo stava stressando un bel po'. Aveva innervosito il suo oceano di pensieri impedendogli di dormire serenamente la notte e contando il fatto che era appena uscito da un rituale di evocazione ci voleva in quel momento a tenerlo sveglio. Forse l'adrenalina ancora scorreva vivace nel suo corpo dopo l'eccitamento per aver creduto di essere riuscito a evocare un Saber.  
Invece no, un Berserker.  
Ammise che la scoperta lo abbatte non poco. Ciò nonostante si riteneva soddisfatto del risultato, malgrado la classe quello era lo Spirito Eroico intenzionato a chiamare. Merito del catalizzatore passato in famiglia di generazioni in generazioni. Abbassò il capo accarezzandosi la fronte e reggendo la testa sul braccio appoggiato alla gamba. Sarebbe sicuramente impazzito di questo passo, o morto per mano di Berserker. Sicuramente, lo stava sciupando per la quantità di Od che richiedeva.  
A volte pensava a come sarebbe stata la sua vita se non fosse nato un magus o se avesse rifiutato il Marchio. Forse sarebbe diventato un hikikimori isolato dalla società, oppure un uomo d'affari completamente integrato. Riflettendoci, la figura del ragazzo scartato e rinchiuso nel suo mondo lo rispecchiava meglio. Non amava la società della sua patria. Secondo lui demoralizzava e dava poca importanza a giovani come lui. Non a caso era la nazione col tasso di suicidi tra i più alti al mondo.  
Non doveva rimuginare su cose del genere in particolare prima dell'inizio di una Guerra del Sacro Graal. Le priorità erano decisamente altre, tipo il Boundary Field che si era imposto di creare. Lo stava rimandando da una settimana oramai.  
Sollevò lo sguardo al cielo notturno. Le stelle brillavano vivaci sull'arco celeste circondando la luna piena di un vasto giardino di luci. Si alternavano in forme e colori, pur non essendo alquanto visibile da dov'era. Su una collina senza dubbio lo avrebbe notato di più. Questo era uno dei motivi per cui ancora se ne stava a Miyama. A Shinto con tutta la luce artificiale dei lampioni, dei negozi e dei palazzi, non si vedeva assolutamente nulla. Si distese sul pavimento ligneo incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. Finalmente poteva dichiararsi rilassato e con essa anche esausto, a malapena le palpebre degli occhi si tenevano alzate dal sonno che avanzava.  
Le chiuse per un momento, godendosi quella piccola pace.  
Dall'altra parte Berserker si era messa a cercare il proprio Master. Il suo istinto l'avverti del suo sconforto, per cui voleva calmarlo un po'. Quando gli aveva rivelato di essere un Berserker e non un Saber era sbiancato terribilmente. Oh Dio, era appena giunta e non aveva fatto una buona impressione.  
Dannato sangue demoniaco.  
Lo detestava.  
Lo ripudiava.  
Per colpa sua la sua classe maggiore era Berserker e non Saber o Archer. Essere per metà uno di quei effimeri insetti le urtava non poco. Ma, allo stesso tempo, non aveva altre possibilità se non accettarlo come parte di sé sfruttandola al meglio.  
Per cacciare quegli abomini, ad esempio.  
Era alla quarta porta scorrevole e di lui nessuna traccia. Arrivata a quel punto uscire le parve l'idea giusta, se fosse all'interno a quest'ora l'avrebbe sentita intrufolarsi a destra e a manca. Entrò in una delle stanze affacciate all'esterno trascinando la porta che dava al giardino a pochi passi dal futon lasciato lì in mezzo sfasciato. Doveva essersi svegliato di corsa. Oppure lo aveva dimenticato. Fece capolino con la testa all'uscita scrutando il punto in cui era finita. Non distava troppo dall'ingresso principale, al contrario di ciò che le sembrava. Mise un piede sulla pavimentazione scricchiolante riprendendo a camminare alla ricerca del Master sparito. Si voltava ogni tanto, sia per avere un raggio d'indagine maggiore sia per memorizzare i posti della base. In caso di attacco doveva sapere dov'era meno scoperta e, viceversa, dov'era più coperta. La strategia aveva un ruolo assai fondamentale in qualsiasi guerra. Stranamente, nonostante la classe e il Mad Enhancement a livelli spropositati -pressoché EX-, la sua intelligenza e, in generale, la sua ragione erano rimaste illese -o meglio, non così malformate. Rispetto a un Berserker normale era capace di ragionare, analizzare e riflettere senza alcun problema.  
Tuttavia, moralmente parlando, non si sarebbe fatta scrupoli a proteggere il Master e a vincere quel benedetto Graal.  
Anche se significava eliminare innocenti.  
Non le interessava, se avessero torto un solo capello al Master avrebbe tranciato loro la testa ignorando qualsiasi preghiera o pietà. Una strabiliante macchina assassina raziocinante. Per una guerra di questo tipo era più che adatta eppure al magus in questione, sebbene gli avrebbe fatto piacere la cosa, non era intenzionato a spargere troppo sangue.  
Il giusto che serviva.  
Del resto stava partecipando per il classico onore familiare, non aveva altro in mente. Neanche un desiderio. Combatteva perché l'orgoglio lo costringeva a farlo sotto forma di obbligo di famiglia da primogenito.  
Era nato, era stato fatto nascere, affinché diventasse un Master eccellente e dedito alla sua causa pretendendo un'obbedienza incondizionata. Un soldatino di plastica incapace di muoversi senza le mani di un bambino esposto lì, sul comodino, in mezzo a una pila di suoi simili corrosi dal tempo e dall'usura. Uno scenario di guerra davvero tragico.  
Un tremolio insolito proveniente dal legno sotto la propria nuca attirò la sua attenzione.  
Qualcuno si aggirava nei paraggi.  
Passò in allerta molto in fretta concentrandosi su tutti i rumori che stimolavano i suoi timpani.  
Silenzio.  
Persino i pensieri avevano taciuto.  
Scattò in piedi all'istante.  
Dalla manica della mano dominante fece scivolare le lame tra le dita.  
Non le aveva avvelenate o intrise di sostanze paralizzanti ma almeno lo avrebbe ferito.  
Indietreggiò, toccando la parete con la schiena.  
Era qua.  
Lo udiva.  
Il passo felpato non era il suo forte a quanto pare.  
Si avvicinò all'angolo di svolta.  
Attese.  
Eccolo.  
Era vicino.  
Gli bastava un singolo movimento.  
Ecco.  
Uscì allo scoperto allungando il braccio per sferrare l'attacco. L'altro estrasse di riflesso la katana dalla fodera in posizione di difesa.  
Necessitò di una frazione di secondo per comprendere quanto era stato stupido.  
«B-Berserker!» gridò allarmato e particolarmente imbarazzato. Abbassò l'arto tirando un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Master, se volevate mettermi alla prova bastava portarmi da uno di quei sei insetti~.» cinguettò lei non toccata dalle reazioni di Ryota. Essendo stata un comandante reputava normale essere o mettere alla prova. Contrariamente lui in quel momento si sentiva un emerito idiota.  
Sì, aveva decisamente bisogno di dormire.  
Prese con l'altra mano le armi bianche posandole attentamente sul piano. Si sedette poi nuovamente, carezzando le palpebre nel tentativo di calmarsi leggermente. La mora, piegandosi sulle ginocchia, gli sorrise accanto percependo il suo stato di disagio e frustazione.  
«Oh, non c'è bisogno che vi incolpate così Master!» appoggiando i palmi sulla superficie portò le gambe al di fuori dello spazio disponibile accomodandosi vicino all'altro. «Anzi, se vi sentite così stressato e stanco...» Da dietro gli afferrò violentemente la maglia tirandolo di prepotenza sulle proprie gambe. Una volta atterrato passò la mano tra i suoi capelli intenzionata a coccolarlo. «...Potete tranquillamente riposarvi sulle mie gambe! Vi posso fare da cuscino, il vostro cuscino personale~»  
«Waa-- Berserker!» Non ebbe tempo di reagire o di controbattere in qualche modo. In un istante era finito tra le braccia del Servant. Proprio sotto quei maledetti seni di una inumana grandezza.  
Deglutì di colpo, balbettando.  
«B-Ber--» lei lo interruppe incominciando a parlare di altro.  
«Una mamma deve sempre prendersi cura dei suoi figli!»  
Da quella frase in poi il suo cervello andò felicemente a farsi benedire. Continuava a ripetersi in testa che il motivo dei suoi comportamenti era causata dalla classe Berserker e da nient'altro.  
“È un Berserker” Si cantava “È un Berserker è un Berserker è un Berserker.”  
«Sai, mi ricordi tanto uno dei miei figli~. Chissà come starà e dove sarà quel disgraziato.» Sottolineò l'ultima parola con un tono rabbioso, inquietante. Lo fece rabbrividire.  
Chi diavolo gli era capitato.  
Almeno, intuendo, sarebbe rimasta sempre al suo fianco senza mai tradirlo -a meno che lui non lo facesse. Da una parte la capiva, era stata abbandonata appena nata perché considerata un “abominio”. Un mostro col sangue di demone. L'unico amore ricevuto per lei doveva essere stato il tempio in cui ha vissuto l'infanzia e in cui si era trasformata per un periodo nel mostro che tutti credevano.  
Le sorrise.  
Non aveva un vera motivazione, si sentì in dovere di ringraziarla. E, magari, di donarle un po' di quell'amore che l'era stato impedito. Lei se ne accorse e non poté non ricambiare sinceramente quella piccola dimostrazione d'affetto.  
Oh, si era distratta.  
Approfittò dell'attimo liberandosi dalle sue “grinfie”. Non era che l'odiava, ma la situazione lo aveva sconcertato. Se lo aspettava da un Berserker una personalità così dilaniata però non fino a quel punto.  
Praticamente lo vedeva come un figlio.  
«Che ne dici di tornare dentro? È tardi e io devo fare alcune cose.» Propose allo Spirito Eroico.  
«Eh? Non ti piace guardare le stelle insieme alla mamma~? O forse, preferisci andare a dormire? In caso potrei venire con te e abbracciarti mentre dormi~!»  
«N-Non è necessario!» ribatté del tutto arrossito. «A-Anzi, se per te è a posto...Potresti fare la guardia per l'intera notte? Ora che sono dentro non mi fido di dormire scoperto...Se vuoi farlo ovviamente!» non gli riusciva a trattare il proprio Servant come un'arma da usare. Aveva un corpo -anche se era una proiezione e non un vero corpo-, un carattere, dei sentimenti e dei pensieri, l'unico tratto che la differiva da lui era lo stato: lei era morta. Questo tuttavia secondo lui non importava dato che, se era morta, allora aveva avuto una vita. E se aveva avuto una vita non poteva essere altro se non un essere umano al suo pari. I suoi genitori e gli Anziani avevano torto nei confronti di questi Spiriti.  
La donna si voltò verso di lui, scuotendo la testa.  
«Per me va bene! È giusto che io ti protegga~. Vedrai, se uno di quegli insetti tenterà di attaccare lo schiaccerò senza esitazione.» affermò con determinazione impugnando il manico della katana ancora all'interno del fodero. Ryota non obiettò, riprendendosi le lame e rientrando nella base.  
Non nascondeva mai i veleni in camera o in un'unica stanza. Li distribuiva nei meandri più bastardi della casa, al punto che a volte lui stesso si dimenticava dove li aveva messi. Nonostante ciò si ostinava a non scriversi un elenco trovandolo un modo per dire al nemico i luoghi in cui teneva gli artigli. Inoltre, i veleni più efficaci se li ricordava tutti. Uno di quelli, ad esempio, lo aveva occultato dentro un vecchio televisore funzionante nel salone. Non era facile tirare fuori la busta con tutti quei fili, però nessuno sarebbe riuscito a scovarlo. Ma per ora non gli serviva un qualcosa di tale portata. Le acque non si erano ancora agitate troppo, per cui non aveva bisogno di partire con l'arsenale pesante. Piuttosto optava per qualcosa di più difensivo: paralizzanti e sonniferi. Si diresse in cucina aprendo il terzo cassetto delle posate alla destra dei fornelli. Se non errava ci aveva fatto un doppio fondo. Afferrò alcune delle forchette e coltelli adagiandoli sul lavandino. In seguito, spingendo con le dita i bordi, sollevò la parte inferiore prendendo con delicatezza la piccola ampolla del paralizzante. Si era portato appresso anche il misurino evitando di sprecarlo o buttarne un po' per terra. Inserì infine le lame nel porta-coltelli vuoto bagnandoli goccia dopo goccia col contenuto utilizzando una dose che bastava per atterrire un essere umano senza ucciderlo. Celò al suo posto il veleno riordinando il disastro combinato.  
Ora poteva dormire tranquillo.

Non erano soli.  
Qualcuno li aveva spiati per tutto il tempo.  
E quel qualcuno non era stato altrettanto furbo poiché stava ancora percependo la sua flebile presenza. Non comprendeva se lo aveva fatto appositamente o no, comunque per lei era una netta dichiarazione di guerra.  
«So che sei qui, piccolo insetto~.»  
Agguantò l'arco armandolo con una delle frecce.  
«Mostra il tuo piccolo effimero musetto, insetto.»  
Aguzzò l'udito, stando attenta a qualsiasi rumore le sue orecchie captavano.  
Ogni singolo rumore.  
Dal debole ondeggiare dell'erba al cinguettio degli uccelli notturni.  
Inspirò ed espirò.  
Un fruscio.  
Tese l'arco alla velocità della luce puntandolo sulla folta chioma di una quercia. Scoccò in fretta la freccia la quale superò l'albero spaventò i volatili rifugiati tra i rami.  
Avrebbe approfittato della confusione per saltare via.  
Aspettò e, come previsto, una rapida ombra scese dal nascondiglio saltando la recinzione di ferro.  
«...Ti ho trovato.»  
Si limitò a dire, correndo allo steccato. Lo scavalcò agilmente inseguendo la sagoma oscura lungo le strade silenziose di Miyama.  
Non la vedeva, eppure sapeva che era lì.  
A fissarla.  
Si fermò davanti le strisce pedonali.  
Neanche il vento osava soffiare.  
Doveva riflettere.  
Esaminò ogni lampione che la circondava. Molti sul viale da poco passato e dall'altra parte erano accesi. Mentre altri, spenti, parevano essere stati fulminati volontariamente. Osservò una delle lampadine sopra di lei.  
Spaccata.  
Non aveva più dubbi.  
Attraversò le strisce seguendo l'oscurità disegnata per lei dal nemico.  
Una trappola, o un chiaro invito a combattere a cielo aperto.  
Dall'alto il Servant misterioso si compiaceva nell'osservare la donna fare il suo innocente gioco.  
Da quanto non giocava così.  
Da quanto non si divertiva così.  
Un mezzo risolino curioso apparve sulle sue labbra all'arrivo di lei.  
Berserker spalancò gli occhi.  
Giurò che l'era familiare.  
Un riso tagliente, inumano.  
Spietato.  
Si bloccò difronte all'ultima mollica di pane buttata dall'ombra.  
Ora che le era poco distante, poté darle una migliore occhiata.  
Il buio non le permetteva di analizzarla nello specifico malgrado ebbe successo nell'identificare alcuni tratti.  
Anzitutto era minuta e gracile.  
Questo spiegava la sua grande agilità di movimento. Di conseguenza, il suo punto forte non era la forza fisica né bruta. In più era abile nell'occultare la propria presenza.  
Probabilmente un'Assassin.  
Chi altro era bravo a rendersi invisibili.  
In conclusione, spiccavano dalla sua fronte un paio di corna affilate. O almeno tale le sembravano siccome la notte le aveva offuscate.  
Si guardarono negli occhi.  
Silenzio.  
«...Aah, non vedo l'ora di mangiare ogni singola parte di te.»  
Detta quella frase, sparì subito nel nulla.  
Le parole dello Spirito Eroico la trafissero in pieno petto.  
Quella voce.  
Quei movimenti.  
Li conosceva.  
Lei li conosceva.  
Ma i suoi ricordi braccavano in un abisso.

 


End file.
